pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Battle Pyramid 2
Vs. Battle Pyramid 2 is the fifth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 3/28/2017. Story Solidad stands on an awards podium, Mr. Contesta handing her the Ribbon Cup. Solidad waves to the crowd, as Ian, Max, Brendan, Wendy, Natasha, Drew, Harley and Marge are in the cheering crowd. That evening, there is a party, Brendan dancing with Wendy. Brendan then sees Natasha leaving, as he excuses himself to go after her. He chases her outside. Brendan: Hey! Natasha! Natasha stops to converse with him, smiling. Natasha: Your life coach beat some sense into you? Brendan: (Sheepishly) Ian, definetely put stuff into perspective. But, I still don’t plan on losing again. To you or Solidad or anyone. Natasha: Never plan to lose, but be prepared for if you do. See you around. Natasha walks off, Brendan staring after her. Inside, Wendy is pouting with Max and Ian standing besides her. Wendy: (Jealous) Is he flirting with her?! I can’t believe that jerk! Ian: No. That was a respectful rival farewell. Saying that he won’t lose again. Max: Speaking of which, it’s time to go back to the Battle Pyramid, isn’t it? Ian: Yep. Where’s Brandon now? Since that thing can move. Max pulls out the PokéNav, examining it. Max: According to this, it’s out in Fennel Valley. Ian gasps with intrigue, while Wendy gasps in dismay. Ian: Fennel Valley? Wendy: Fennel Valley?! But, that’s like, in the mountains! Max: You’re always dressed as if you’re going hiking and you don’t want to go deeper into the mountains? Wendy: I didn’t plan on going that far! Though, I guess if Brendy’s going… Brendan: Huh? Where we going? Brendan rejoins them, as Ian smiles. Ian: Fennel Valley. Where the Battle Pyramid is. End Scene Ian, Metang, Max, Brendan and Wendy traverse the mountain path, Wendy lagging behind. Ian, however, leads in stride, his pace being at a standard, normal person pace. Max: Wow, you look great! What did Sheila do with you anyway? Ian: Had me consider things in a different light. Brendan: I guess she’s heading to the Indigo Plateau for the Indigo League. That started up almost instantly after the Grand Festival. Ian: She stands a good chance. She’s a strong trainer. The group makes it up a hill, seeing the Pokémon Center in the distance. The group heads down the trail heading to the Center. Wendy is panting and wheezing as she makes it to that peak as well. Wendy: (Panting) I, hate, mountains! Wait up! The group settles down at the Pokémon Center, with Ian, Brendan and Wendy giving Nurse Joy their Pokéballs to get their Pokémon checked up. Ian: Hey Nurse Joy. I’ve heard that the Battle Pyramid is in the area. Nurse Joy: Oh, yes! It’s not too much further up from here! GPS doesn’t work too well up here, from either phone or PokéNav, so I’ll mark the location on a map. Ian: Thank you Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy gives Ian the marked map, as he inspects it. Ian then heads towards the door. Max: Where you going? Ian: Going to check it out, and let Brandon know I’m here. I have a feeling our match won’t be till tomorrow. Brendan: So we can chill for the night? Sweet! Wendy: Oh, thank you! Wendy collapses over on the couch. Wendy: I don’t think I can take much more of this! Max: You’re considerably weak in the mountain areas. Wendy: This is why I didn’t want to come to this stupid Fennel Valley! Brendan: Hey, we’ve been there for Ian all this way. We might as well finish it. In the cave of a ruin, Brandon is inspecting a sealed door. He is on the other side of a floor composed of sectioned stones, each of them with a different braille pattern on them. Ian comes through the tunnel, being on the other side of Brandon. Ian: Hey Brandon! Brandon turns with a stop, seeing Ian there. Brandon: STOP! Ian goes to take another step, but stops on the command. Brandon: There’s a pattern to that floor! If you don’t step on exactly the right stones, then the entire floor will collapse on you! What do you want?! Ian inspects the floor, glancing through in search of a pattern. Ian then makes a leap with his right leg, landing onto a stone. It does not break, as Ian continues to maneuver his way through. Brandon looks impressed as Ian finishes the cross, joining Brandon. Brandon: Well done! I was not aware that you could read braille. Ian: I can’t. But I remembered something I learned as a kid. When something is left untouched, sand will condense onto it, building up over the years. I applied the same thing to the dust. Brandon: Hm? Brandon looks at the floor, seeing the stones that Ian didn’t step on had a thin, complete layer of dust. The stones he did step on have the dust cleared in the shape of footprints. Ian: I just identified which ones you stepped on to get through. Brandon: Impressive. And you managed to place your body weight on that leg of yours. I assume you took my advice on that? Ian: I did. And I’m ready for our rematch. Brandon: And I shall accept. Tomorrow. Brandon turns back to the sealed door, rubbing his hand against it. Brandon: The pattern on the floor spelt something specific. The name “Registeel.” Ian: Registeel? Like Regirock? Brandon: Yes, a Legendary Pokémon that was sealed away millennia ago. And now, I will add it to my team, and reintroduce it to the world. I would like for you to star in its first battle after it awakens. Ian: I accept. We shall battle tomorrow. End Scene The next day, Brandon and Ian stand on the battlefield. Samuel is in the referee box, as Brendan, Max and Wendy sit in the stands. Brendan: Here it is. Ian’s shot at redemption! Wendy: He lost to Brandon last time. And it’s not like he’s done as much training with his Pokémon since he was working on himself. Max: Yeah. But when Ian is strong, his Pokémon respond in kind. I think he stands an actual chance on this one. Scott: Let’s hope so. Scott walks over to the group, sitting down besides them. Max: Scott! How’d you know we were here? Scott: I had told Nurse Joy to inform me if when you guys arrived. I’m just glad Ian waited a day for the challenge so I could get here. Brendan: He’s taking a different pace, that feels weird to be honest. Scott: He knows the importance of this battle, and isn’t trying to rush it. Samuel: This will be a one-on-one battle! The winner will be the trainer with their Pokémon still able to battle! And begin! Brandon: Registeel! I need your assistance! Brandon throws an Ultra Ball, choosing Registeel. Registeel: (Flexing arms) Registeel! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Registeel, the Iron Pokémon. Registeel was imprisoned by people in ancient times. The metal composing its body is thought to be a curious substance that is not of this earth. Ian: Go, Blaziken! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Blaziken. Blaziken: Blaze! Scott: So, his Combusken evolved into Blaziken. But he’s going by type advantage. Brandon: Registeel, start with Metal Claw! Registeel clashes its fingers together, forming metallic silver energy claws over them. Registeel charges forward to slash at Blaziken. Ian: Jump over it! And strike with Blaze Kick! Blaziken dashes forward, and leaps over the Metal Claw. Blaziken flips, coming down with his foot lit ablaze in an axe kick. Registeel raises its Metal Claw, blocking the Blaze Kick. Blaziken pushes off to flip backwards. Brandon: Charge forward with Iron Head! Registeel leans forward to go head first. It is surrounded in a metallic white aura, as it rams the landing Blaziken, sending him tumbling backwards. Blaziken sits up, as Registeel continues the charge. Ian: Sky Uppercut! Blaziken’s fists glow blue, as he does an uppercut, hitting Registeel in the face. Blaziken strains to finish the attack, and extends his arm and shoulder, forcing Registeel to stand tall and end Iron Head. Registeel forms Metal Claw, striking Blaziken square in the chest and causing him to skid backwards. Brendan: Yikes! That big metal thing is as fast as Blaziken is! Wendy: As expected from a Legendary Pokémon. Max: Yeah. But Steel type moves don’t do much damage against Fire types. Scott: But don’t forget those moves have additional effects. Metal Claw could raise attack power, and Iron Head can cause flinching. What’s more, I’m sure that Brandon is hiding his ace attack. Ian: Flamethrower! Blaziken breathes Flamethrower, Registeel crossing its arms and taking the attack. It separates its arms, breaking the Flamethrower. Brandon: Now use Sandstorm! Registeel swings its arm, forming a tornado style Sandstorm. Ian: Dodge it! And go for Sky Uppercut! Blaziken speeds off to the side, going around the Sandstorm. Registeel swings its arms towards Blaziken, the Sandstorm arcing and following Blaziken, catching him in it. Blaziken is halted in place, scuffed by Sandstorm. Brandon: Hyper Beam! Registeel’s eyes glow dark magenta, firing a powerful dark magenta beam from them, heading towards the Sandstorm. Ian: (Scowls) I should’ve seen that coming. Blaziken, use Mirror Move! Blaziken forms a dark circle mirror in front of it, as Hyper Beam pierces through Sandstorm and rams the Mirror. Blaziken skids back halfway across the field, taking damage as the Hyper Beam is absorbed. Once Hyper Beam ends, the Mirror Move shoots Hyper Beam back, hitting the now immobile Registeel, creating an explosion. Registeel stands through the smoke, as Blaziken is panting heavily. Wendy: Blaziken survived Hyper Beam?! Max: But why’d it take damage from using Mirror Move? Scott: Pokémon still take damage when using Mirror Move, even though it looks like the attack is simply reflected. But it creates the illusion that the Pokémon is unharmed for the most part, causing people to avoid using the reflected attack again. Brendan: So Ian plays mind games as much as he utilizes physical strength. Max: He’s always done that. Combine strategy with strength. Wendy: But can he win this match with that? Brandon’s not the ordinary trainer. He’s the strongest of the Battle Frontier! Registeel and Blaziken stare each other down, Blaziken showing signs of fatigue. Brandon and Ian retain stern faces, though Ian is feeling the pressure. Ian: I don’t have a finishing move like Overheat anymore. Which means I have to win by wearing Registeel down. But based off its display of power, that isn’t going to happen anytime soon. The risk is that Sandstorm Hyper Beam combo, especially the way he uses Sandstorm. The only way to block it is to plow straight through the Sandstorm. The Pokémon remain immobile, as Wendy gets fidgety. Wendy: Why aren’t they battling?! Scott: After using Hyper Beam, the user has to stop to recharge. And since Blaziken copied it with Mirror Move, he can’t move either. Brendan: This must be tough. Neither of them able to do anything. Max: Quite the opposite. Both of them are using this chance to figure out what their next move is. Registeel’s eyes light back up, as Blaziken straightens up his stance. Blaziken ignites the flames on his wrists, eager to go. Registeel: Regi. Blaziken: Blaze! Ian: Blaziken, use Flamethrower! Brandon: Sandstorm! Blaziken breathes Flamethrower as Registeel releases Sandstorm. Sandstorm pushes on Flamethrower, as Blaziken keeps up the power, superheating the Sandstorm. Brandon: Hyper Beam! Ian: Leap through and use Blaze Kick! Registeel fires Hyper Beam, as Blaziken leaps into the air, heading towards the fire Sandstorm. Blaziken crosses his arms in front of his face as he pushes through up top, as Hyper Beam destroys Sandstorm from the base. Blaziken comes out the other side, as he falls foot first at Registeel with Blaze Kick. Brandon: Block it with Metal Claw! Then use Iron Head! Registeel forms Metal Claw to block Blaze Kick, repelling Blaziken. Blaziken lands as Registeel charges with Iron Head. Blaziken lifts his leg and jets his foot forward with Blaze Kick, stopping Iron Head in its tracks. Blaziken is blown back, as Registeel stumbles backwards from it. Blaziken stays down on his knees, panting heavily. Ian: Blaziken! Blaziken is surrounded in an orange aura as he stands back up, radiating energy. Ian: Blaze, huh? Blaziken, use Flamethrower! Brandon: I’m afraid that’s checkmate! Hyper Beam! Blaziken releases a large powerful Flamethrower, as Registeel matches it with Hyper Beam. The two moves collide and stall, until Hyper Beam pushes through. Blaziken is enveloped in Hyper Beam, as he is slammed into the wall behind Ian. Blaziken drops to the ground defeated. Samuel: Blaziken is unable to battle! The winner is Registeel and the victor is Brandon! Brandon returns Registeel, looking at the Ultra Ball. Brandon: Thank you, Registeel. That was an excellent battle. Ian turns and returns Blaziken, as Brandon approaches him. Brandon: That was a well fought battle. Compared to your previous battle with me, that was close. Ian: (Stuttering) I, I. Ian takes a deep breath, then exhales. Ian: I look forward for the chance to battle you again. Brandon: You still wish to challenge me? Then how about this? I am going deeper into the mountains of the Fennel Valley, in search for another new Pokémon. I’ll leave the Pyramid here, so you can stay and train nearby. Once I come back, we can battle again. Ian: Thank you. Max: (Depressed) Aw. He lost again. Wendy: Maybe he’s just not ready to beat him. Brendan: Just like I wasn’t ready to win the Grand Festival. Main Events * Solidad is revealed to win the Grand Festival. * Ian challenges Brandon again, and loses again. Characters * Ian * Max * Brendan * Wendy * Brandon * Samuel * Solidad * Natasha * Mr. Contesta * Drew * Harley * Marge Pokémon * Metang (Ian's) * Blaziken (Ian's) * Registeel (Brandon's) Trivia * Ian's battle strategy is stated to be "strategy with strength." * Solidad wins the Grand Festival just like the anime. * It is revealed that to copy the move with Mirror Move, the Pokémon is hit by it. This is similar to the games, where the opponent has to use the move first, meaning that it would most likely hit the user first. * The group makes it to the Fennel Valley, where Pryce was reported to be last seen. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Frontier Challenge